


almost lover

by blusterblue



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Song Based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blusterblue/pseuds/blusterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked the purple ones best, and Reyna always laughed at him, saying that the legion had brainwashed his subconscious - a reminisce of times that could have happened. Set before TLH, based on the song Almost Lovers by A Fine Frenzy. Most likely forever incomplete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jellybeans and lemonade

"Reyna, are you even listening?"

"Reyna?"

"Hey, Reyna, are you okay?"

Jason walked over and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, pulling it back quickly when she stirred. For months, Reyna had lashed out at him whenever he tried to attempt any physical contact at all. 

She had warmed up to him eventually, but habits were hard things to break, and there were times, even now, when he would walk up to her and her eyes would grow cold and hard, her fingers tightening around the hilt of her sword, the other hand reaching for the whistle around her neck. She'd always apologize after, looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

"Mm, I'm just a little tired for once," she replied slowly, shifting her head to look up at him, her face flushed. He gave her a strange look. Usually by now, she'd snap at him for being out of his desk, and tell him to get back to work, or they'd never finish in time for the Games.

But right now, her eyes were lidded and heavy, instead of sharp and bright. She seemed to radiate heat, and her normally immaculate braid was coming apart, wisps of hair framing her face, making her look really ... cute?

Jason blinked slowly as he watched her yawn, then quickly averted his gaze to the other side of the room, his face tinging red. 

She was hunched over her desk, almost half asleep with her head nestled in her arms. It was littered with daunting piles of papers, forms, requests, and permission slips they had to fill out and sign. But a small bowl of jelly beans sat in a corner, appearing to be completely untouched by the rest of the chaos.

(He liked the purple ones best, and Reyna always laughed at him, saying that the legion had brainwashed his subconscious; surrounding him with the color his entire life. But she ate all of the yellow ones almost religiously, something about lemonade and an island that she wouldn't speak about, and he laughed at her right back. But only when she wasn't looking. )

"Seriously, your forehead felt hot, you might have a fever. You should go take a rest, Rey."

He felt her forehead again, his fingertips lingering along her hairline a little longer than they should have. She still felt uncomfortably warm to him.

"I told you not to call me that, Grace. Rey is a  _boy's_  name." Reyna sat up and scowled at him. She ... wasn't just like the rest of the boys to him, was she? Her frown deepened at the thought.

"Sorry, but really, you should get to bed."

"You have no idea how much you sound like Gwen right now."

But twenty minutes later, she was in her room, dreaming, images of golden beaches, swaying palm trees, and bright, electric blue eyes flitting through her mind.

When she awoke, she could almost feel the familiar sea breeze through her hair.

* * *

 

  
_"Your fingertips across my skin_  
_The palm trees swaying in the wind_  
_Images"_  
_\- Almost Lover, by A Fine Frenzy_


	2. clever trick

"Are you nervous?" He glanced at her, while they were putting on their armor. If you looked closely enough, he was trembling along the edges, fumbling to pull the straps the right way.

They would attack on Mount Orthys soon.

"Does it matter?" She braided her hair quickly, her fingers moving quickly and deftly, tying it up tightly. Her motions were confident and regal, but there was something rigid, something stiff about them, and her face was pale.

She was right though. It wouldn't matter at all.

He'd be on the front line, leading the Fifth cohort up the mountain. He was their best shot at defeating the giant; their saving grace.

She would lead the Fourth and the Third, her original cohort. She left her dagger on the desk, trading it for a longsword, and picked up her whistle. Her dogs had a vicious bite, and he almost felt sad for any of the monsters that were met by them.

He was standing straight in front of her, probably planning to tell her something, but it all flew out of his head because she put her hands around his neck and kissed him quickly, leaning on her toes to reach his face. He kissed back, unsure of how to do it.

He'd never kissed anyone before. He wondered if she had, because, gods, she was good at it.

His arms sprawled around for a bit, and he was confused on where to put them. By the time he decided her waist would be safe, she had pulled back and touched his cheek gently with her hand.

"Live," she told him, before leaving and closing the door on his flustered face.

But he felt a surge of pride rush through him when he recalled how her face was flushed when she had pulled away.

The next time she saw him, it was after they won.

"Jason?! Jason, are you alright? Jason, you're bleeding!"

He closed his eyes as she called for Bobby to help bring him to the infirmary.

When he awoke, she was next to his cot, softly singing Spanish lullabies under her breath, and her eyes were watching him, melancholy, but soft somehow, in a way that he couldn't explain.

She stopped singing when she noticed his eyes were open, abruptly cutting the melody to an end. He half wished she hadn't. 

"I guess the kiss worked." And she smiled at him, one of the rare times he saw her open up to him.

(Gwen gasped, with her ear next to the door, and then squealed in happiness and success. Four, seemingly fruitless years had been spent trying to get them together, and now, she could finally, finally mentally plan their wedding. Dakota and Bobby grinned and high-fived.)

And Reyna only smirked as she called out to them, saying that they could come in if they wanted to.

When no one did, she sighed.

All Jason did was blush bright red as all of them fell in when she opened the door.

* * *

  
_"You sang me Spanish lullabies_  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick"   
_\- Almost Lover, by A Fine Frenzy_   



End file.
